


Unhelpful Advice

by PrettyPettyPastel, SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [13]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Arguing, Cooking Dinner, Discussion, Gen, Panic, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: James and Hyde are cooking dinner, but when Hyde accidentally cuts his hand, James begins to panic. Hyde attempts to help, but it doesn't work the way either of them hopes it will.
Series: Short Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unhelpful Advice

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR MY WRITING UNIVERSE AND ALL SIDES
> 
> Also, I apologize for the delay again.

James pulled a pot out of the cupboard and set it on the stove as he watched Hyde grab vegetables from the fridge. “ **So, Rachel’s taught you a few things about cooking?** ”

"You bet! Not like it was hard though, I'm practically a natural!" He had a smug grin on his face as he grabbed a knife and a cutting board, setting up on the counter.

James rolled his eyes, laughing. “ **Well, at least I know how to mix a drink or two better than you can considering I was a bartender at one point.** ” He checked the recipe book again to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything important. “ **In fact, been thinking of getting a job as a bartender again. It’ll be nice to get back to serving good ol’ giggle water again!** ” Granted, one thing he’d never miss was the bar fights. Just because Hyde liked them didn’t mean he did. In fact, they quite frankly scared the daylights out of him.

"If that's ever the case, I'll be there on your first shift! Just to make sure no one fuck's with ya!" He began to cut the vegetables, using the techniques Rachel taught him. "And I'll make sure there are no fights, I promise!"

“ **Thank you, I appreciate it. Really, I do. Although, I think I can handle it on my own. I mean, like I said, I was working them closer to your day and age. In fact, in America, at the time, liquor was banned.** ” He smiled, remembering the stories of people opening private breweries and bars or smuggling stuff in. Ok, yeah, those were illegal in America, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t exciting to hear about.

"You? Doing something _illegal?_ No way!" He quickly began to grow overconfident, looking away from the cutting board.

James giggled, bubbles of laughter floating around the room. “ **No, I’ve lived in Britain my whole life. But, I did always want to go to America. My favorite actor worked there, and I wanted to become one too. Still do, actually…** ” He trailed off as he remembered watching Charlie Chaplin’s films, laughing with and admiring the actor’s skills in comedy.

He poured the chicken stock into the pot on the stove. “ **Can’t wait to see how this stew is gonna turn out!** ”

"And who was this actor of yooOURS OH FUCK!" Hyde yanked his hand back, blood beginning to bead from the cut in his palm. He hissed in pain, twisting his eyes shut. "Yup… that's gonna hurt..." He grabbed a paper towel, putting pressure on the wound. "Hey, James, could you grab the first aid kit?" 

James had turned around at Hyde’s cursing and was now currently staring at his hand. He shook his head as the request finally registered in his head; however, that strange look on his face didn’t leave. Regardless, he shook his head and went to grab the first aid kit from the drawer.

He opened it up with one hand, wiggling his fingers on the other one. He was a bit sluggish with grabbing the supplies, seemingly fixated on wiggling his fingers.

Hyde sighed, watching James try to work. "It's okay, bud, I got this. I mean, I _technically_ have a doctorate!" He patched up his hand quickly, wiggling his fingers for James. "See? Good as new!"

He weakly nodded back, continuing to stare at the movement in his hand. His fingers were like a wave: mesmerizing and beautiful. But, weren’t they also dangerous? The ocean could swallow you whole, drown you. No, wait, don’t think about drowning!

He walked back over to the pot to put the next ingredient in, but he couldn’t stop wiggling his hand. He just stared at it and failed to notice his heart rate’s rapid increase.

Hyde saw what was starting, quickly walking over, turning off the stove, and leading James away from it. "Okay, I need ya to do something for me, alright? Can you do what I do?"

He lowered his hand. He continued to wiggle his fingers, but he looked at Hyde anyway and nodded his head.

Hyde took James's hand, stopping his fingers. "Just focus on copying me." He grinned wildly, beginning to shake his head back and forth, his blonde locks flying everywhere. "Your turn!" 

He hesitated but did as he was told anyway, shaking his head back and forth.

"Perfect! Now, shake your arms like this!" He waved his arms up and down, giggling a bit in an attempt to calm Jameson down.

He cracked a weak, lopsided smile of his own and shook his arms up and down. It kind of reminded him of when he would pretend to be a bird as a child. Birds were often in cages. Was he in a cage? He shook his head for a second, trying to clear his head.

"That's the spirit! Now just do that all over! No more directions!" Hyde threw his body in all sorts of directions, quickly becoming a blur of blonde, green, white, and black.

He copied his movements. Wait, they were still his movements, right? He was copying Hyde, so did that really make the decision his own? Was _he_ trying to copy Hyde’s movements? Was he no longer himself?

He could feel himself shaking alright, but not of his own will. There was a small tremor in his hands as he kept trying to do the movements. But the longer he copied Hyde, the more doubts poured into his skull like tea into a mug. The main difference being only one of those options was comforting.

His breathing increased and his eyes darted around the room in a panic. Were there any strings? Oh, dear lord please let there be no strings.

Hyde stopped, wondering why James wasn't… copying him… He cursed under his breath, realizing what he just did. He quickly tried to think of something to do, something more free will oriented. He snapped his fingers, smirking. "Hey, Alexa! Play _No Strings On Me_ from _Pinocchio_!" He held out his hand to James, listening to the music start. "Do you want to dance, James?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he stared at Hyde’s outstretched hand. He heard the first notes of one of his favorite songs start to play and couldn’t help but giggle. It was a bit of a nervous giggle but still a giggle.

As his breathing calmed down, he took Hyde’s hand, smiling. “ **I think I’d like that, yeah. In fact, I bet I can dance circles around you. I was quite the Oliver Twist when I was a lad!** **Well, a much younger lad, anyway.** ”

"Pfft, really? You think you can beat _Edward Hyde?_ I'd like to see you try!" He pulled James close, beginning a quick, upbeat dance. He led them, finishing off the short dance with a spin and dip, grinning madly. "Think you can top that?" 

“ **You know I can!** ” His feet worked their magic as the two friends danced to the tune. As the song continued, he started to hum along. Maybe they could watch the film after cooking supper. Yeah, that sounded like a nice idea. He smiled at the thought, continuing to lead Hyde around the kitchen.

Hyde panted as the song ended, his smile unfaltering. "Damn, you really _can_ dance circles around me!" He paused for a moment before pulling James into a bear hug, hiding his face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, buddy, I should have known better." 

“ **It’s ok. It’s not your fault. Thank you for making me feel better.** ” He pulled away from the hug, letting Alexa know to replay the song as he headed back to the pot. “ **Besides, I don’t remember telling you that...that the first time he possessed me was after I cut my finger.** ” 

He looked at the pot a little sadly as he added the next ingredient. “ **It’s a little fuzzy, but it was still** **_awful_** **.** ” A chill went down his spine for a moment as he remembered the burning sensation in his hand followed by the loss of feeling in his body.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't've told you what to do. That probably helped _nothing_." He cleaned the board, throwing away the vegetables that had blood on them and setting the knife in the sink, grabbing the new one and going slower. "I'm really sorry, James." 

“ **I know. Just, I mean he’s certainly gotten more...creative.** ” A rather grim smile turned at the corner of his mouth. He put the previously cut vegetables in the pot and sighed. “ **Sometimes I wonder if I’d be better off not having come here...If I hadn’t found that watch...I….** ” He drew in a shaky breath. “ **I-If I...hadn’t...surv—** ”

"Oi! Don't say that!" Hyde lightly smacked his arm, glaring. "If you weren't here, then who would keep everyone together?" He crossed his arms, giving him a look. "Y'know, like that movie! _It's a Wonderful Life!_ Where would everyone be without you?" 

His smile brightened back up. “ **Thanks. Y-you’re right. I just...why** **_me_** **? What did I ever do? Why am I the one that has to be his...** **_puppet_** **.** ” His expression gave off the impression that he’d spat that last word out of his mouth.

"You are no one's puppet, don't let anyone say otherwise. Fate is a cruel, _cruel_ mistress, I know that better than anyone, but I also know that time heals it all. I'll be here to help you through it, I promise." He smiled fondly, keeping his eyes on the vegetables as he cut them. "Don't ever forget that." 

“ **Thank you, Edward...really. Speaking of help, how’s Jekyll coming along on finding that psychologist? Friends are helpful but they don’t always help when you get irritable about your friends not having to deal with scars that will most likely be there for the rest of your life even though you know that there’s no competition when it comes to trauma.** ” He took in a deep breath as he noticed that he was getting angry just thinking about it. “ **But yeah, how’s it coming?** ”

"I think it's going rather well! We have it narrowed down to 2, so now we just need to ask a few more questions and we'll be good to go! I'm glad you're getting help, Jamie." He laughed, thinking about it. "He's being more thorough than I think he needs to be, honestly."

He leaned against the counter. “ **How so?** ”

"He asks unrelated questions, invasive ones, common chatter, etcetera." He handed James the cut vegetables, setting the knife down.

He placed them in the pot. “ **An-and what does he say about me?** ” If Jekyll was that through with finding a therapist, how much had he told them? He knew he’d have to talk to whoever was chosen about what happened, but that was supposed to be his job, not Jekyll’s.

"Name, age, personality, and that's about it!" Hyde shrugged, hopping up on the counter and leaning back.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he hopped up next to him. “ **Good. I could really use them and soon. They…** ” He rubbed the back of his neck. “ **The nightmares have gotten worse again. I’m surprised no one’s asked about it, or I’ve just gotten better at hiding it.** ” His smile was nervous and sheepish as he gave a short laugh.

"Neither is good, Jamie." He giggled himself, ruffling James' hair.

“ **I know. That’s part of the reason you cutting your hand got me so bad...How is that by the way?** **And...should I talk about them? My uhh...n-nightmares?** **I don’t want to freak...you out?** ”

"Oh! It's fine, just burns a bit, also, it takes a _lot_ to freak me out nowadays. Shoot!" He crossed his arms, a smug look on his face.

He took a few deep breaths before he began. “ **If you’re sure ...One of my nightmares involved...it involved me. I mean it wasn’t me, but I...** ” Deep breaths...calm yourself… “ **Anti possessed me and...I attacked Jack. It...it was awful. I could hear** **_his_ ** **thoughts and feel what he felt…** ” He wiggled his fingers as a shudder went down his spine. “ **It’s as if you start to become him. Trust me, you don’t wanna get possessed. You can feel everything and yet you can feel nothing…** ” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his breathing. “ **I swear, you lose a part of yourself in his madness…** ”

He threw his head back, howling with laughter. "James, you're talking to a man who has lived half his life in someone else's mind, feeling his emotions second hand. I can watch but never interfere. I know more about this than you think. Hell, I was _made_ with this lifestyle!" He put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, smiling. "I know better than anyone as to what it's like." 

He pushed the hand off and hopped off the counter, trying to shake the images of strings out of his vision. “ **No, Hyde, you don’t get it. You don’t know what it’s like to see his thoughts. You don’t understand what it’s like to look at a person and see all the ways he wants to hurt them! You don’t understand how he’ll suddenly just want to drag his knife through someone’s fucking back! You don’t understand the…** ** _feeling_ ** **he gets when he does things or imagines doing things…** ” He poked Hyde in the chest as he spoke, his speech bubbles’ outlines spiked but not sharp. “ **You don’t understand the horror that he is. It’s more than just on the outside...He’s truly horrifying on the inside. All he wants is fear and blood and attention. You don’t want to see the things I’ve seen him do or want to do…** ” He wanted to be sick just thinking about it. He trembled as he slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands. “ **You don’t understand and I don’t ever want you to…** "

Hyde flared a little as sparks of green light flew off of him. " _I_ don't understand? James, that's what I _am!_ I am Jekyll's darkest thoughts, each negative emotion, each desire to throw some baby off a building, each repressed attribute!" He stood, beginning to pace as he continued his rant. 

"I am the desire to kill _each_ annoying sponsor! The impulse to step off the ferry! I'm the realization that tells you all the ways you could get away with murder! I understand, Jameson, because that's what I was _born_ to _be."_ He huffed, standing in front of James before his knees buckled, causing him to fall to the floor. 

"I am everything _bad_ in man, I just have a fancy coat of paint! I have self-control because I know that if I ever, for some fucking reason, acted on those thoughts, I would be gone! No more Edward Hyde! Nope, nadah, zip, zero, zilch!"

James grimaced, turning his head away. “ **You think you get it, but you don’t. I know you’re trying to help, but you** ** _really_** **don’t understand. Like I said, I was aware when I attacked Jack,** ** _whenever_** **he possesses me, I am** ** _aware_** **. It’s like you’re no longer yourself. You see and feel things, but they all blend together with his sights and feelings. You’re horrified at what you’re doing, but you can’t control it. You can feel yourself dig your hands in, or...or push in a knife. You feel this...this fucking** ** _rush_** **even though you’re terrified at what you’re doing you...you...** ” If he had a voice it would have been cracking as his eyes brimmed with tears. “ **You** ** _enjoy_** **it, o-or you feel his enjoyment** ** _or_** **…** ” He buried his head back in his hands. “ **You don’t know...You don’t know if it’s you or him anymore, it's all the same!** **You’re no longer yourself because you’re basically his puppet. Your movements become his movements. It’s just all the** ** _same_** **!** ”

Hyde snapped out of his anger, realizing what he had just done. "Oh, Jamie, I… I never realized, I… I fucked up, didn't I? Oh god, James, I'm so sorry!" Tears began to sting his eyes too, and he pulled his knees to his chest. "God, we're both hot messes, aren't we? We both need therapy. We can't even cook _dinner_ without losing it!" He laughed weakly, staring at the floor.

James nodded his head, still stuck in his hands. “ **We all have shit to deal with in one way or another. I’m sorry I made you mad…I don’t understand what it’s like for you…** ”

"I don't know what it's like for you either, I'm sorry I yelled in the first place. It isn't my place to judge. I mean, fuck! At least I know my thoughts are mine! I can't imagine what it's like to constantly second-guess yourself at each corner." He hugged himself, wiping at his tears.

“ **Do...do you have nightmares?”** He felt tongue-tied. “ **I—I—I’m not trying to make it a competition I was just...j-just curious.** ”

"I don't really sleep, I always wake up as Jekyll, so none of the nightmares are mine if we have any. Mostly just… irrational fear, the usual." He rubbed the back of his neck, still not looking James in the face.

He removed his hands from his face, nodding. He sniffled as his look turned grim. “ **Do you think there’s any hope for me?** ”

"Definitely. You can get better. Remember, the only thing constant is change." 

“ **Yeah, you’re right. I can get better!** ”

“Ẁ̴̡r҉̢̀o͏̕n̨̛g a̡͜͞n̵͟s̵̨͢͠wè͟͞͠r…”

James’ hair stood end as he heard the whisper in his ear. His heart beat against his rib cage as he felt the horribly familiar tug on his wrists. _'No..._ No _!'_

And just like that, James was all tangled up in Anti’s thoughts.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, because not only did I keep that ending a surprise from all of you, but also my co-author. She was understandably upset with me for it.  
> What can I say? When you write Anti for as long as I have, you become a bit of an evil writer.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed our story! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
